Smash Mind: Seven Magic Balls
by The One Named Light
Summary: You've seen the wish that led to a temporal tradgedy, Now sit back and witness how said tragedy was able to be triggered in the first Place.


Welcome Back to Smash Mind! Today's Special is a Dragonball Z crossover with Bokurano, since that always seems to be popular, dem Dragginbah. Welp, you guys know the Drill By Now. DBZ and other franchise installments were created by Akira Toriyama, Bokurano was created by Mahiro Kitoh, Smash Bros. was created by Masahiro Sakurai, And the Slave of the Master Core was created by Yours Truly.

* * *

><p><strong>Smash Mind: Seven Magic Balls<strong>

**/Emperor Pilaf/**

All the Years I've waited.

All the humiliation I've suffered.

All was worth coming up with this!

The Master Core

Agent Khalil "Fourth Wall" Jambito had finished the chalk markings

To show the exact parameters of the Core's Outer Barrier.

In came my two loyal comrades throughout the years.

Shu and Mai

Ready to open fire!

Building up its damage.

Allowing me to knock it over the Barrier.

I recalled how my archnemesis Goku Finished off King Piccolo

I rammed head first against the core,

Sending it past the Barrier.

And releasing its slave.

A demon of unknown origin.

Its Traptanium armor hiding a dark emptiness.

Its mouth filled with acid drool.

At least, I think it's drool.

But none of that compares to its lifeless eyes.

eyes that reflected the realm of the nevershould whence it came.

_**I AM THE VOiCELESS**_

_**THE NEVER SHOULD**_

_**THE BEAUTiFUL HORROR**_

_**I AM ERROR**_

_**I AM GLiTCH**_

_**I AM ALL THiNGS WONDERFUL AND TERRiBLE**_

_**AND EVERYTHiNG iNBETWEEN**_

_**I**_

_**AM**_

_**MiSSiNG**_

_**FOR I**_

_**AM**_

_**NOTHiNG**_

Its eyes glazed towards me.

Commanding me to observe it's splendor.

_**YOU ARE THE FIRST TO BRING ME OUT OF MY DOMAIN**_

_**FOR THIS, I SHALL GRANT YOU TWO WISHES**_

_**IN LEAU OF ONE**_

I discussed how to approach the situation.

There was much debate until

"I wish that our father was NEVER BORN!"

It sounded like Goku.

Mai told me that it was impossible.

Goku had grown up.

She showed me a picture of him,

It was at his wedding day.

_**IS THAT WHAT YOU WISH?**_

Wait, Wish!

That kid's father must be Goku!

It has certainly been long enough.

Then That Means...

"Yes!

"The Boy you just heard has wished for you to purge the past, present, and future

"clensing it of the existance of The Boy's Father, Son Goku!

"And for my second wish, I want Seven of the world's countries!

"So that I can be entertained as I climb my way towards my throne

"As King of the World!

**"KING..**

**"EMPEROR...**

**"PILAAAAFFF!"**

The demon glared at me

It knew something I did not

_**YOU WiSH TO REMEMBER THE WORLD I SHALL DOOM,**_

_**AS I CREATE A NEW WORLD FOR YOUR SECOND WiSH?**_

"Yes, Screw the World where I'm a pushover!"

"Send me over where I'm no laughing matter, baby!"

_**SO BE IT...**_

_**THE ONE NAMED SON GOKU WILL NO LONGER EXiST**_

_**AND YOU WILL BE HAiLED AS A KiNG BY ALL CREATURES**_

_**MONSTERS, ANIMALS, ALiENS...**_

_**HUUUUUUUUMAAAAAAAAAAAN...**_

I could sense a storm brewing.

A blue thunderbolt was striking the sky

almost as if it was retreating to the source.

The Earth was shaking.

The Ground was breaking.

And the whole planet was about to pop.

We all braced ourselves.

preparing for our seemingly inevitable doom.

**/King Emperor Pilaf of the Seven Santums/**

I opened my eyes.

I got out of my bed.

I remember this room.

Goku destroyed it.

Along with my castle.

I looked around

I noted it was bigger.

More lively

So many servants

Some of them even served King Piccolo!

Speaking of which...

There he was!

Lying Dead

Stuffed

as he should be.

"It worked!"

I cheered as I ran over to the rooms of my collegues

I jumped up and down on Shu's Bed.

Opened the curtains for Mai.

"Goku's Kaput! After all this time!

"We wiped him from existance completely!

"We've finally gotten rid of Goku once and for all!"

We all celebrated our victory and read up on my achievements

_King Emperor Pilaf, Most Notorious Enemy to Freedom!_

"Guess I didn't get America..."

_King Emperor Pilaf dismantles the Red Ribbon Army_

"Damn Straight I did!"

_Wanted Dead or Alive by the order of King Emperor Pilaf: Piccolo Jr._

"No way, King Piccolo still spawned a son!"

_Amestris to King Emperor Pilaf: Our Country is Off-Limits_

"Oh, We still have competition Huh?"

_Red Ribbon Army resurfacing?_

"And a Rebellion, This will be fun!"

_Dr. Bulma Briefs Dead at 26_

"A crying shame."

This was a lot to take in for me.

So I retreated to my quarters,

Eager to take a look around my new castle.

**/Player One/**

"Oh, This is Bad, This is Very Bad!" cried King Kai.

"Don't worry" I assured my collegue as I glanced at my laptop.

"The Fine Folks at Reddit has discovered a backup plan."

I saw a young woman no older than twenty-nine

Her hair being a chocolatey shade of brown.

And a face that has weathered tragedy.

tragedy unique to her kind alone.

"Hold on, She's your backup plan?" asked King Kai.

"No... But she'll make a valueable asset."

**/Player Three/**

"You sure it will work, Deus?" asked my lovely assistant to which I answered: "Yes."

To tinker with the destiny of Trisia Elric is an exersize that rarely has the chance to shine.

And with Goten's Accedental Wish and the Erasure of Goku at the hands of the Master Core,

That's just what I did.

* * *

><p>Yes, I figured you guys would need an explanation as to the Master Core's Involvement in the story, So I came up with this little ditty. And to tell you the Truth, This little event actually happens in the Big Project! Wondering what I'm alluding to with the Two new Franchises on the list? Read and Review and I'll Show you!<p> 


End file.
